The Royal Wedding!
by Midnight Star26
Summary: Well here is my first fanfic! Amy wants to Watch the Royal Wedding but the Doctor isn't so sure, What happens next surprises everyone. Placed after Season Five before Six. Please Enjoy and R&R! K just to be safe. Bones cross over at the end.
1. The Wedding!

**Hello! So this is my first fan fiction so please be nice. Creative criticism is perfectly fine. **

**So this is going to be a few short drabbles (?) that I come up with every once in a while. I decided to make this one while I was watching the Royal Wedding this morning because it reminded me so much of The Doctor. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who**

**Edit: This has become a story not a bunch of one shots!**

* * *

><p>Amy glared at the Doctor "Please!" She said annoyance clear in her voice.<p>

"But it's just a wedding Amy." The Doctor sighed. "No it's not! Prince William is getting married. That's not just a wedding. They are going to be the future king and queen one day plus, this doesn't happen every day." Amy said trying to prove her point.

"Okay maybe not. But still think of the crowds. What if something happens to the TARDIS? "The Doctor said patting the time column lovingly. "Like what?" Amy challenged. The Doctor thought for a moment before pointing at her "Like what happened when we were with Vincent." He said proudly. Amy nodded sadly finally giving in.

Rory smiled slightly from his spot on one of the couches surrounding the control console. He had been watching them for the past half hour. He finally figured out who would win.

Amy smiled slightly as she walked around the hexagon shaped console and looked at the view screen. She let out a sigh before saying "Well I guess if we can't go in person we could always watch it on this." She said tapping the side gently.

The Doctor glared slightly but gave in "Fine. You two can watch it I'll be." He paused for a moment to think. "Cleaning." He finished crinkling his nose in disgust as he started to walk away.

"Doctor," Amy called out to him. He turned "Yes Pond?" He asked tilting his head "I don't know how to work it." She said pointing to the screen.

The Doctor walked back and pressed a few buttons and flicked some of the switches, watching the screen the entire time. When the image on the screen changed to a sky view of the West Minister Abbey (Not sure if it's supposed to be capitalized but just to be safe) he turned and walked away.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Fifteen minutes later

~.~.~.~.~.~

The Doctor stalked back in to the control room to see Rory and Amy sitting next to each other, Amy's head on Rory's shoulder. The where watching the screen with interest. Curiosity drove him to glance at the screen for just a moment to see people walking down a red carpet before switching to another cameras view of the entrance of the Abbey where a car was pulling up. He turned and went on looking for something to clean the floor of the library that was still wet from when the pool had temporarily had been moved in. Luckily it had moved and had stopped soaking his books. He grabbed a towel that was hanging on the rail. He glanced once more at the screen and was met with an unusual sight. He felt his mouth drop and didn't pause to look again as he ran to the controls he quickly typed something in on the type writer like keyboard. "What are you doing?" Amy asked noticing him pulling back the lever that seemed to her to be the command to go somewhere, like pushing on the gas in a car. The Doctor glanced up at her for a moment before answering "The wedding!" He said with excitement pushing hair back from his face "Why?" Amy asked as she felt the TARDIS jumping to life "They have fezzes!" He shouted back to her with a smile. Rory looked up quizzically at the Doctor before he looked back at the screen. "Um Doctor, I do believe those are actually lamp shades." He said as the TARDIS landed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed it! If anyone has anyone has any ideas I would LOVE to hear them! Pease let me know if I had any of the characters off. I might write more if I get any more ideas! <strong>

**Please R&R! Plate of Internet cookies to whoever comments first!**

**Yours truly,**

**Amelia22**


	2. Now what?

**Hello! I'm so happy! I actually got three comments. I was expecting more like one at the most! So I'm thinking that I might actually be able to make this in to an actual story! All I need is a bad guy/alien or something of the sort. **

* * *

><p>The Doctor frowned as he heard Rory "Really." He let out a heavy sigh "They should really make them look different." He said as he came around to look at the screen.<p>

Amy got to her feet "Were are we exactly Doctor?" she asked

He turned to her for a moment "I'm not sure exactly. But if we are in the chapel the cameras haven't found us yet. "He said motioning to the screen. It was showing Prince William whispering something to Kate and her father.

The Doctor turned and started walking down the stairs that lead to the door. "Where are you going?" Rory asked coming to stand beside Amy.

"Well there really is only one way to find out exactly where we are." He pointed out his hand on the door ready to open it.

Amy followed ran down the stairs half dragging Rory behind her. "Are you sure about this Doctor?" she asked, once again questioning why she had run off with him in the first place.

"Of course not Amy." He laughed tousling her hair before opening the door. He confidently walked out of the door glancing around at his surroundings. He smiled lightly to himself admiring his handy work at parking.

He took a few steps forward to see better where he was. He saw some of the people in the pews nearby and found that they must be close to the alter where the ceremony was about to take place. He figured that they must be on the left wing of the abbey behind most of the seats.

He stared to circle around the TARDIS to see if anyone was behind it when he noticed that Amy and Rory where still at the door. He frowned slightly "Come along then." He said realizing that an orchestra must be playing for no one to have noticed them.

Amy glanced at Rory for a moment before slipping out with Rory behind her. She glanced around her wishing that she was wearing something nicer than her long sleeve red shirt and blue jeans.

"Doctor what exactly are we doing here?" Rory asked following him around to the back of the TARDIS.

"Well I'm not exactly sure yet, but I'm sure there might be something that is a bit out of place." He smiled "first though we have to find a way out without being noticed." He paused for a moment "Well too much that is."

Amy smiled and came up next to The Doctor "So what's the plan?" she asked, her hazel green eyes showed the excitement that she felt for a new adventure.

The doctor thought for a moment "Well there has to be more than one exit in this place. I suggest we try and find it. That or we could go to the last resort." The Doctor smiled there was a tone to his voice that put Amy and Rory on edge.

"What would be our last resort?" Rory asked

"Well that's simple Rory! Have you noticed how many windows there are in this place?" He scoffed as if everyone knew that.

"We are not breaking a window!" Amy said in outrage

The Doctor nodded "Yes I guess you're right, lots of people would be upset about that."

By now the music had ended and the ceremony had started. "Well I guess we could just leave along the isle when the music starts again." The Doctor offered with a smile

"Right because that's perfectly normal. Not to mention that we're wearing pants!" Amy said in frustration

"Oh calm down Pond I was only joking!" He laughed lightly. "Now let's see we need to get out there is the west entrance but I do believe that there is a north entrance too." He said licking his finger and holding it up in the air for a moment before going behind the TARDIS and walking down the hallway. Amy followed quickly after him with Rory taking up the rear.

"Um Doctor why don't we just go back in to the TARDIS and you just move it over outside of the building?" Rory asked jogging a bit to keep up.

"Ah Rory! Smart Idea but that takes all the fun out of it." He pointed out happily.

Rory let out a sigh before following a bit quicker. By the time they got out they could hear the last hymn being played. The Doctor looked around for a minute. He smiled slightly when he saw the statue of William Wilberforce.

"I met him once." He said pointing to the statue "And wow! That was quite a dinner. Wilberforce, Pitt, Clarkson, and I! Watch out, we were quite a bundle of energy!" He said with a laugh.

"I'll remember that. Now what are we here for?" Amy asked.

"Well let's see." The Doctor paused for a moment "We could go to a museum for a while. I hear there is going to be a disco to night after the wedding. We'll just have to mess around till it's time for that." The Doctor smiled.

"One thing Doctor," Amy pointed out "We don't have anything to wear and how are we going to get in?"

The Doctor let out a sigh "Amy for one you need to learn how to count because that's two things and secondly you need to trust me! After we get done exploring a bit we can go back to the TARDIS and you two can change." The Doctor smiled as if he had solved everything.

Amy let out a sigh but followed him to the road, Holding Rory's hand.

"So where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked turning and walking backwards so he could watch them.

"Let's go to The London Bridge." Rory said. Amy nodded with a smile

"Perfect!" The Doctor said "I've been there a few times there is a small museum just down the street from it. Wonderful place! I've always loved it there. Even if it took them quite a while to get the place done. They also have a nice little museum in the bridge itself." The Doctor finished and turned around just as he slipped on a rock. He jumped to his feet shaking himself slightly and dusting off his pants.

Amy giggled lightly earning a frown from the Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY I beat 1000 letters! <strong>**So I'm not exactly sure about the layout of the Westminster abbey but I hope I got it right. I have been to London once when I was around seven or eight so I don't remember much .! Thank you Beccaamyroseskywalker for your idea! **

**Yours truly,**

**Amelia22**


	3. Fourth time!

**Hello again! So I figured out who I'm going to have as a bad alien, now it's your turn to figure out who it is. I think I should only need about two or three more chapters to finish but I don't know. They always say to start with the end in mind… I'm bad at following directions apparently! . Well I guess I'll stop blabbering and let you read the story!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor looked down at the microcosm of London and smiled. "Isn't this fun Amy?" He asked shouldering her.<p>

Amy let out a bored sigh "It was interesting the first time around." Bitterness to her voice "Can't we find something else to do Doctor! This is our fourth time around this exhibit."

The Doctor pulled away from the rail he had been leaning on to see it all better so he could find the mistakes. He looked at Amy "what do you suggest we do?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

They had finished looking around Tower bridge and where now in a small museum a block or so away.

Amy glared at him but didn't answer. Rory almost laughed but thought twice about it and held his tongue instead he looked around him. He spotted an information desk "Why don't we go get a map and maybe we can find something else to do." He said pointing to the desk.

The Doctor nodded "Good job Rory! Now come along." He said leading the way over

Rory shook his head lightly in wonder, before following next to Amy.

Behind the desk was a woman with blond hair pulled in to a bun and a long neck that was adorned with a pearl necklace. She was wearing a white shirt with frills around the neck line and a gray business jacket over it along with a pencil skirt that was white and black checkered. She looked up from the computer she was working at, her eyes a deep shade of blue.

"May I help you?" She asked kindly. The Doctor immediately came up with a sarcastic comeback but was cut off by Amy.

"Yes, can we please have a map?" She asked

The woman nodded "Yes," She glanced down at her desk to find one, "I'm sorry they must be in the back. I'll be right back." She smiled and stood up and disappeared behind a door.

"Amy! I was going to have fun." The Doctor complained with a frown.

"I'm not going to let you be mean then have to wander around for an hour trying to find some other place to get a map." She said sternly.

He let out a sigh and leaned back ageists the desk looking out at the people milling around in the exhibit. He tried to think of something to do while they waited but came up blank. The woman returned a few minutes later with a box in her hands. Amy looked over at her and wondered how she could walk in the gray high heels that where at least three inches tall.

"Sorry about making you wait." The woman said with an embarrassed smile "It's such a mess back there I practically had to dig through it all." She put the box down on the desk and opened it giving them one of the top pamphlets. "Here you are. Have a nice day." She said with a smile as The Doctor, Amy, and Rory walked away.

Once they were outside Amy opened the map. "What time Is it doctor?" She asked.

"Around one, Why?" He asked checking his watch.

"That would explain why I'm so hungry." Amy answer, before looking back to study the map. She stared to walk down the street to find a place to eat. 'Her boys' followed after her.

~.~.~.~.~.~

After they had eaten, Amy acted as their guide and showed them the way back to Westminster Abbey.

"Are you okay Doctor?" Amy asked looking at him.

He looked up from the ground "Fine, Why are you asking?"

"Because you haven't said a word since we went to go eat lunch." Amy pointed out.

"I've been thinking. Is that wrong?" he challenged.

Amy almost laughed "You never think quietly." She poked him "Spill the beans, come on!"

The Doctor made a face when she mentioned beans. "Do you remember the lady at the Information desk?" he asked not really waiting for an answer

"Yes." Amy replied.

"That was a raptorial question Pond. Anyway, did you notice her neck?" He said but started talking again before anyone could answer "Now this is not that odd but, when you add in the fact her teeth if you didn't notice where slightly pointed, each one of them. That's when you start to wonder!" He finished.

"So what is she then?" Rory took his turn to ask a question.

"I don't know but I'm working it out." He said as they continued to walk back to the Abbey.

The Doctors head shot up and he held out his hand to Stop Amy and Rory.

"What is it Doctor?" Rory asked worry edged his voice slightly.

"Shh." He whispered pressing a finger to his lips.

A moment later they all heard a faint animal like screaming sound. The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand for a moment, almost dragging her behind him as he ran off in the direction of the scream. Amy ran after him with Rory a few feet behind her.

The Doctor, now about twenty feet ahead of them both, turned down an alley almost tripping because of the speed he was going at. Amy and Rory followed quickly after him. By the time he made it close to where they had heard the screams it was silent. Amy ran to catch up to him. He had stopped and was looking down a narrow alley.

"What is it Doctor?" she asked as she neared him.

"The question is what was it." He said and walked down the alley Amy followed him glancing over his shoulder to see what was there. She was met by the sight of a few bones and some blood marks. She felt her stomach twist slightly and wished she hadn't had eaten so much. Rory came up next to her.

When the Doctor reached the corpse he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pressed down on one of the buttons. He cleared his throat ones he it was done taking a reading "It was a dog apparently." He said to answer Amy's question.

"What ate it?" Rory asked

"I don't know." He said" But whatever it was it must be able to fly because it just left not long ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger (sort of…)! So any guesses what the killer was? I'll be interested to hear your ideas. I'm going on vacation then spending the night over at a friend's house so I might not update for a while, but if I'm not too busy I will try to get another chapter done. If anyone does get the right answer I will be awarding internet cookies (after I give away the answer)! <strong>

**Yours truly,**

**Amelia22**


	4. What exactly?

**Okay! So sorry for the long wait! I've been a bit busy. I know most of the story by now (thank goodness)! I hope you enjoy it. This chapter might be a bit short because it's mostly just a filler chapter. But I will try to make it long as I can and still keep it interesting! I must say I'm a bit disappointed that no one tried to guess… Oh well. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Amy looked at the Doctor "So you're saying that whatever killed the dog can fly? Do you think it might be a dragon or something?"<p>

"No. Dragons tend to go after cattle." He said as if she had just said it could be a house cat.

"Then what?" Rory asked looking down at the bones. He noticed that quite a lot of them were missing.

"I don't know!" The Doctor replied in frustration. He looked back at the carcass and with a frown. "But I would guess that we should go ask the information desk. Maybe she will have a few ideas." He smiled.

He turned to leave with Amy and Rory behind him. He turned around to face them a curious look on his face.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Amy asked

The Doctor ignored her staring between them for a moment before pushing pass them. He walked up to the wall and slid his index finger over the bricks. When he pulled it back to look at it, it was covered in yellowish green goo. He frowned lightly before liking his finger. He made a face trying to spit it out.

"Why'd you do that?" Amy asked wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Because it looked familiar," The Doctor replied "And it taste familiar too. I just can't pin point where it's from." He muttered his voice low. "But don't worry I'm working it out!" he said happily.

"You really are disgusting!" Amy said with a slight laugh in her voice.

"Well come on Ponds!" He said turning away while putting the goo in to a small vial from one of his pockets before replacing it. He stared off towards the museum.

~.~.~.~.~.~

When they reached the museum they went straight to the information desk where the woman was sitting.

"Excuse me." The Doctor said slightly louder than needed.

The woman cringed slightly and looked up "Yes, may I help you?" She asked tilting her head slightly "aren't you the people from this morning?"

The Doctor let out a frustrated sigh "Yes and yes. Now can you please tell me your name?"

The woman looked slightly surprised "Anna. Why?" She asked.

The Doctor shook his head "No I mean your real name."

"That is my name." The woman, Anna, said.

"No it's not. But fine if you want to keep your name a secret be my guest." He said.

Amy grabbed his shoulder pulling him to her "What are you doing?" She asked grinding her teeth slightly

"I'm asking her name." The Doctor said nonchalantly

"She told you her name." Amy pointed out

"No, she told me her cover name. Her real name would be slightly more," He paused a moment "Out there." he concluded.

"How do you know?" She asked

"I'll explain later!" He said with a slightly dramatic voice. He turned back to the desk.

"So _Anna_ what are you?" The Doctor asked

Anna looked confused for a moment "I'm a human." She answered.

"Well I can see that but I mean what species are you? What are you under that disguise?" He prodded.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked "I'm a human."

"No you're not!" He argued

Rory turned to Amy raising an eyebrow. Amy simply shrugged her shoulders; she was as lost as he was.

"I'm sorry sir but yes I am a human." Anna said once again. "Now can I help you?"

"Yes, one more question. What did you have for lunch?" The Doctor asked.

Anna looked at The Doctor "who are you?"

"Answer the question." He shot back.

"I haven't eaten lunch yet." Anna answered.

The Doctor thought for a moment "Do you have any brothers or sisters Anna?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Tell me about them please." The Doctor said.

"Well I had brothers and a few sisters that died in an explosion." She said.

"Really? Where?" He asked tilting his head.

"I don't really know, just where they were working at the time." She answered.

"Where were they working?" He asked

"I don't really know, my older brother found them a job, he was in charge. I didn't get picked." She said with a sigh. "I guess that was a good thing."

"What was your brother's name?" the Doctor asked her.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked

"Because I'm The Doctor!" He said loudly

Anna cringed covering her ears as if a gunshot had gone off.

"Will you be quieter?" Anna hissed

"I can be as loud as I want!" He shot back. "Come along Ponds!" The Doctor called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Amy gave Anna a look trying to express that she was sorry before she followed the Doctor out the door.

"What was all that for?" Amy asked.

"Because I needed information," The Doctor smiled "And I got it."

"What did you get?" Rory asked.

"The answer I was looking for." He said.

"What answer?" Amy asked.

"What she is." He answered as if it was obvious.

Amy and Rory looked at him expectantly for a minute. "Well?" She asked.

"She is a Krillitane." He said holding up the vial. "This is Krillitane oil."

"So what exactly are Krillitane?" Rory asked

"Well they're sort of like shape shifter, except they take physical features from races they conquer and they also create morphic illusions. I met some before at a school. They all ended up dying; their own oil is toxic to them."

Amy nodded grabbing the vial from the Doctor's hand. He made a face but didn't make a move to take it back. "So what you just pour this stuff on them and they die?" She asked.

"Yes but it does take quite a bit." He answered.

Amy nodded "Well let's go try it out." She said pouring the oil on to her hand and walked back inside.

"Amy no! Amy!" The Doctor called after her. He shared a glance with Rory before following her in.

Amy meanwhile was completely ignoring the Doctor and by the time he came in she was at the desk.

"Hello Anna. I'm sorry about my friend he tends to be…"Amy paused searching for a word.

"Annoying." Anna offered

Amy nodded with a smile. "I'm Amy by the way." she said hand held out her hand.

Anna shook it right as The Doctor and Rory came up behind her.

"Well that's a bummer!" the Doctor said lightly.

Anna looked up at him. "What is?" She hissed.

"Well usually krillitane oil burns you, so why aren't you screaming in pain?" He asked

"I'm guessing you mean it burns most Krillitane. You see Doctor my kind where ridiculous conquering everyone they came in contact with pretty much. A few of us where smart and carful about who we fought. We are stronger that our brothers and sisters you might say." She smiled "By the way you were right Anna is not my name, only part of it. I am known Annalisa."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so not that great…. It is longer than I expected it to be (it's actually my longest chapter!) =P. Please R&amp;R! I'm getting lonely… LOL! <strong>

**So I not quite sure how I'm going to stich it all together but I know the main idea. I will try to get the next chapter out soon!**

**Please Review!**

**Yours truly, **

**Amelia22**


	5. I was right!

**Okay! So I have the ending in mind and depending on what I get done in this chapter this will be the last chapter or I will put one more YAY! Not much more to say so I will let you all read and not worry about my long AN.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who nor any of the characters. **

* * *

><p>"Ha! I told you two she wasn't telling us her real name!" The Doctor said with a smug look on his face.<p>

"Whatever, it's not a big deal Doctor." Amy said glaring at him.

"True, the actual 'big deal' is what she's doing here." The Doctor said turning to Annalisa. After a moment of silence the Doctor let out a sigh "Well what are you doing here Annalisa?"

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I mean why you are here? Why on earth? And I mean that in the literal sense." The Doctor tried to clarify himself.

"I am here because this is where my family decided to settle." She answered.

"So then where is the rest of your family?" The Doctor asked.

"They died. I was living with my sister and her mate for a while but they died." She said, her voice was flat as she spoke but her eyes told how much she really missed them.

"Tell me who your older brother is."

"Where does my brother come in to this?"

"Does it matter just answer the question."

"No. Not until you tell me why you're so interested in my brother." Annalisa hissed.

"Could his name have been Lassar?" The Doctor asked

Shook crossed over Annalisa's face for a moment before she could hide it "How do you know him?" She asked.

The Doctor looked away for a moment "I might have met him once when I was working as a teacher," He answered. "And also helped some kids by stopping him finding out the code to the universe." He cleared his throat and looked away.

"You mean you where the one that caused him to die?" Annalisa asked bitterly

"No actually that was my dog." The Doctor said with slight pride as he recalled K9.

Amy looked at him with curiosity "Was It purple?"

"K9! No, he was made out of metal." The Doctor answered. Amy was glad that he was slightly distracted and was not thinking about passed travels that they had had.

"You killed my brother?" Annalisa asked coolly.

"No, I told you K9 did." The Doctor said in slight frustration before really focusing on what she said.

"Well yes, I did sort of tell him he was a good dog for doing it." Annalisa glared at him.

"What he was using kids to crack the Skasis Paradigm!" The Doctor tried to defend himself. "Anyway the more interesting question is why you weren't at the school too?"

"I told you I didn't get chosen!" Annalisa said in exasperation.

"But why not?" The Doctor asked, his head tilted to the side.

"Because I was exiled from my family!" She hissed.

"Why?" Amy asked.

Annalisa looked at Amy "Because Lassar and I had a disagreement."

"So, why exile you?" Rory asked.

"He was the leader." She hissed.

"What was the fight about?" The Doctor asked.

Annalisa let out a sigh "I did not agree with him on the idea of gaining control of the universe."

"What about your sister?" Amy asked

"She agreed with me so she and her mate stayed with me." Annalisa said softly.

"Are you positive you didn't eat anything?" The Doctor asked.

Annalisa scoffed "I only had a snack!"

"What is a meal then?" Rory asked.

"Don't worry I don't humans, most of the time. I keep mostly to stray animals and cattle. I try not to break the Shadow Proclamation." Annalisa said smirking at the fact that Rory still seemed slightly nervous.

"So, do you have wings?" The Doctor asked

"Yes I do." She said. In the blink of an eye she seemed to change in to a creature with tan bat like wings, her back had a row of spikes along her spine and a tail that ended in to a dagger like point, she had dark brown fur growing on her back. Her feet looked more like the talons of an owl. Her face looked like a cross between a dog and a dragon though her eyes where still a deep shade of blue. The next moment she was back to her human form.

The Doctor smiled "Told you whatever it was that ate the dog had wings." He looked at Rory and Amy triumphantly.

"Now can you all leave me in peace?" Annalisa asked.

The Doctor frowned "You do realize that the stray population will not just keep growing and that sooner or later people are going to start noticing their livestock disappearing."

Annalisa nodded "Yes I understand that. I'll think of something to do when that happens."

"I can't let you do that Annalisa. When things start turning bad you might turn to humans and I've put a bit too much work in to them to let them be murdered. Plus don't you have a space craft you can travel to another planet in?" The Doctor asked

"Unfortunately not, it broke when we arrived here." She replied annoyance clear in her voice.

"Well we do have a mode of transport." Amy pointed out.

The Doctor brightened "Yes, The only thing is where to find a place for her. There is a planet that does have dragons living on it, plenty of prey there too."

Annalisa watched them through narrowed eyes "What if I don't want to go?"

"Well you can't stay." The Doctor pointed out.

"Fine." She huffed

"Well we better be going then." He said walking towards the doors.

~.~.~.~.~.~

The walk back to the TARDIS had become very quiet after they had gotten of Tower Bridge and was only broken by the passing car.

The Doctor looked up at the sky that was turning brilliant reds and oranges from the approaching sunset. "It'll be dark soon." He noted trying to break the silence.

"I will miss it here." Annalisa sighed.

The Doctor smiled "There is something about this planet that seems to take hold of you.

"Is there any place close to this?" Annalisa asked.

"There are some places that bring back small memories but no, nothing is quite like Earth." The Doctor said before walking faster to catch up to Rory who was leading them (not quite trusting his senses of directions to get them to the TARDIS) leaving Amy next to her.

Annalisa smiled looking up at the sky that seemed to have been set on fire. As they walked through the shade of an oak tree Annalisa couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. She watch the way the sunlight filtered through the leafs and wondered if she would see something similar to it ever again. She wasn't paying attention to the sidewalk when they reached a part of it that had cracked. Her foot hit it as she was walking and she fell. Luckily she caught herself with her hands; on the bad side she scraped part of her knee. A small red line formed where it was cut deeper.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked helping her get back to her feet.

"Fine, it's just a scrap." She replied with a smile.

The Doctor had stopped to wait impatiently a little ways away with Rory next to him "Are you two coming?" He asked.

Amy let out an annoyed sigh and replied "Coming Doctor." Before giving Annalisa an annoyed look "patience is not one of the Doctor's best virtues."

Annalisa smiled and followed after Amy.

"Amy come here!" The Doctor called out watching the two of them from where he had stopped.

"As I said." Amy whispered before calling to the Doctor "What is it?"

He walked towards them till he was about twenty feet away "the sun sets to the West does it not?" He said more as a fact then a question.

"Yes, unless I missed something." Amy said with annoyance.

Rory was staring at Annalisa with wide eyes, he open his mouth to say something but the Doctor cut him off.

"Then why does Annalisa have a shadow to the East _and_ one to the West?" The Doctor asked.

Amy and Annalisa looked down and there were indeed two shadows heading off in different directions from Annalisa.

"Doctor how is that possible? The street lights aren't on yet." Amy asked giving Annalisa a wide berth.

"Amy I need you to come over here." The Doctor said calmly.

Amy walked to his side watching Annalisa carefully as if she was a snake ready to strike.

"Annalisa I'm sorry." The Doctor said sadly.

"Doctor what's going on?" Annalisa asked trying to keep the fear from her voice but failing miserably.

"I need you to stay still Annalisa." The Doctor said sharply.

"Doctor why does she have two shadows?" Rory asked.

"There is a certain microscopic organism on most every planet. They live in the shadows, the piranhas of the air. They are called the Vashta Nerada. They tend to look like a shadow to get close to their prey. Most of the time on earth they form to small of groups to kill anything alive but apparently they were able to." He said solemnly.

"So what do we do?" Amy asked.

"We can't do anything." The Doctor said sadly

"So I'm going to die?" Annalisa asked.

"I'm sorry Annalisa." He said simply.

"Will it hurt?" She asked.

"No, they kill in less than a second." He answered.

"Well you better be going then, to get away before they come after you." She said calmly.

The Doctor nodded "Come on." He said turning around and pulling Amy's sleeve.

"But we can't just leave! We have to help her!" Amy cried out pulling away from him.

"We can't do anything Amy." The doctor said his voice laced with defeat.

"Amy please." Rory pleaded in her ear.

Amy's eyes filled with tears as she turned away to go back to the TARDIS.

She turned her head before they turned the street to look back at Annalisa.

Annalisa raised her hand and waived a sad smile on her face. Amy waived back and in the next second she was gone replaced with a pile of bones. Amy gave a small cry before her vision of the bones was blocked by the oak tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad ending, Sorry. Well I guess this is the last chapter (claps for self)! I hope you enjoyed reading! Please R&amp;R! If I get three more reviews I'll add a bonus chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy and had a bit of a hard time trying to figure out how to end it. FYI the Krillitane are from School Reunion From season 4 (it's the 2<strong>**nd**** episode I do believe) The** **Vashta Nerada are from Silence in the Library/** **Forest of the Dead (Which are also in Season 4) and the first two episodes River Song is in. I do suggest watching Silence in the Library/ Forest of the Dead if you haven't they are really good and very sad!**

**I did most of my research that I had to do on TARDIS Index File.**

**Great site with lots of info!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Amelia22 **


	6. The End!

**Hello! SO sorry for not updating this! I meant to update this Long ago but then school and seminary started and my grandma passed away and all sorts of crazy things. Well there are all my excuses (or most of them…). I promised an extra chapter if I got three more comments which I do believe I've gotten so here you go! It's a bit of a Bones cross over. Well here we go!**

* * *

><p>The Doctor watched Amy and Rory dance to the slow song that was playing. The Doctor had felt bad for Amy so, in hopes of cheering her up, he had brought them the dance that Prince William and Kate were throwing.<p>

The Doctor sat waiting for another song to play and after a moment realized he had been tapping his foot, embarrassed he stopped and glanced around making sure no one had noticed.

He jumped to his feet and half ran half walked to the dance floor were a more energetic song was now playing.

He was in the middle of his drunken giraffe move with Amy laughing at him and saying she would never go dancing with him again when he stopped suddenly, arms still in the air.

"What? You know I'm kidding." Amy said confused.

"No, no it's not that. " The Doctor said pulling her behind him as he headed towards the exit. Amy grabbed Rory's wrist and they followed the Doctor out like and odd looking train.

Once they were outside Amy stopped "Doctor what's going on?" she asked frustrated.

"Amy think! The Vashta Nerada don't eat bones." The Doctor said waiting for her to clue in.

"So wha-." Amy stopped and looked shocked "Then what do we do?" She asked and The Doctor grinned inwardly at how quickly she was able to understand.

"I don't understand what does the Vashta Nerada have to do with anything?" Rory asked a puzzled look on his face.

"When Annalisa died what did we do?" Amy asked him a rhetorical question "We just left what was left of her. Her bones are still back there." Amy explained not letting Rory get a word in.

"Oh." Rory let out a sigh "So does that mean we have to go find her body, er, bones?"

"Yes." Amy and the Doctor answered simultaneously before The Doctor took off running with Amy and Rory on his heels.

~.~.~.~.~.~

When they turned around the corner they were met with a surprising sight. "Were are they?"Rory asked. "Their gone!" Amy gasped. The doctor simply walked to the spot where they had been and let out a sigh. After a minute of silent pondering The Doctor exclaimed "Come Ponds! To the TARDIS!" he yelled before running back the way they came. He paused at the corner. "Never thought I'd say that." He grinned and took off running again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Have you found anything on the body?" Brennan asked walking in to Angela's office.

"Well I found who the victim was." She said nodding to The Angelatron that showed a picture of a woman with blond hair and blue eyes. "Her name is Anna Swenson. She worked at a small museum in London before she died. Have you found anything?" Angela asked Brennan.

"Nothing that hasn't already been documented other than a small scratch on the left tibia." She sighed "And I still have other bones that I have no idea where they belong."

"I'm sure if anyone is capable of finding where the mystery bone go it's you honey." Angela said sympathetically and squeezed her shoulder.

"Thanks Angela." Brennan said and walked back to where the bones were.

She found Vincent sitting on a stool next to the bones carefully placing a small one close to the spine.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked a shocked look on her face as she stared at the bones.

"Oh, I was just trying to place where the bones might go. Do you think we could be dealing with the bones of a fallen angel?" He asked with excitement.

"No there's no such thing as fallen angels."Brennan said shaking her head.

"But they have been documented through history." Nigel–Murray pointed out.

The forming argument was broken by Hodgins entering the room with an excited face.

"What did you find?" Brennan asked tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing really just a few." He stopped when he saw the bones.

"Just a few what?" Brennan asked but Hodgins was no longer paying attention to his findings.

"Whoa! That is to cool! Is that some sort of angel or something?" Hodgins asked Vincent.

"Doctor Brennan and I where just discussing that, I said it might be a fallen angel." Vincent said proudly.

"But how do you think it died?" Hodgins asked.

"I was trying to figure that out."Vincent said pondering over what might have killed it.

"I really don't think this is-."Brennan was cut off by the sound of the TARDIS materializing in the corner of the room.

"What is that?" Brennan asked confused while Vincent Nigel-Murray and Hodgins watched in amazement.

"Is that?" Hodgins asked to stunned to form a complete thought. "I think it is." Vincent said in excitedly.

They watched as the doors to the TARDIS opened and the Doctor walked in to the room closely followed by Amy and Rory.

"Oh my goodness!"Hodgins said in surprise "It's the Doctor!" Vincent and Hodgins said simultaneously and gave each other a high five. The Doctor took in his surroundings for a moment before grinning "See Ponds! I told you I'd find the bones!" he said in triumph. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well now what are we going to do?"Rory asked surprised by the three other peoples stunned silence and started counting down to the point where he timed it that they would say something.

"Are you THE Doctor?"Vincent was the first to speak up.

"Yes, yes I am." The Doctor replied trying, and failing, to straighten his bow tie.

"Can I have your autograph?" Hodgins asked.

"Sorry I don't do autographs."The Doctor answered getting a bit nervous.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Brennan asked in surprise.

"Ah! I'm the Doctor and this is Amy and Rory Pond. As for why we are here we have come to tell you that there is no need for you to worry about those bones. It wasn't murder, ah well it was sort of but not the type that you deal with." He said with a grin.

"What type of bones are they?" Vincent and Hodgins asked in unison.

"They're from a Krillitane." The Doctor answered "She was eaten by the Vashta Nerada." He frowned

"Anyway you don't need to worry about them just say she died of natural causes." The Doctor clarified himself and as quickly as they appeared Amy, Rory, and the Doctor were gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The Doctor blinked sleep from his eyes and yawned "I just had the oddest dream." He stated to Rory and Amy who were both watching the Wedding from the view screen.

"What was it about?"Amy asked looking over at him.

"I can't remember." The Doctor sighed in defeat after a moment of deep thought. He glanced once more at the screen and was met with an unusual sight. He felt his mouth drop and didn't pause to look again as he ran to the controls he quickly typed something in on the type writer like keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked noticing him pulling back the lever that seemed to her to be the command to go somewhere, like pushing on the gas in a car. The Doctor glanced up at her for a moment before answering

"The wedding!" He said with excitement pushing hair back from his face.

"Why?" Amy asked as she felt the TARDIS jumping to life.

"They have fezzes!" He shouted back to her with a smile.

Rory looked up quizzically at the Doctor before he looked back at the screen. "Um Doctor, I do believe those are actually lamp shades." He said as the TARDIS landed.

"Oh."The Doctor frowned and ran down the stairs to open the doors.

William, Kate, and her father stared at the Doctor and the TARDIS in shock. Amy peaked over his shoulder, "Doctor!" Amy hissed in his ear.

"It's the Doctor!" Queen Elizabeth called out and waved.

"Oh Hello!" The Doctor smiled at her and waived.

"Um, I'll move the TARDIS you can get married and then we can all dance!" The Doctor smiled and ran back in to the TARDIS and started pressing buttons. "Amy close the door please." Amy glanced out the door and waived one last time before closing the door. "Great, now Rory and Amy! Suit up!" The Doctor called out as he pushed the red lever down.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did you like it? Did you hate it... (=( ) Let me know! please!<strong>

**This is finally the end! sorry It took so long to post. Thank you for all the great comments!**

**By the way! Important notice: I am most likly going to change my pen name to Midnight Star (or something as close to that as posible). **

**Thanks!**

**Love ya!**

**Amelia22/ (Soon to be Hopfully) Midnight Star**

**-Hands out internet cookies to all who read-**


End file.
